Drinking establishments and the home are the most common settings for violence in America. The consumption and abuse of alcohol in these settings can often encourage aggressive and violent behaviors and put workers and customers at risk of injury. There is a dearth of systematic training and of training materials that instruct alcohol servers in drinking establishments in how to use psychologically sound measures to prevent problems and to intervene when problems arise. Servers (bartenders, servers, managers, owners) need to be able to (a) Understand the relationship between increases in alcohol consumption and increases in problem behavior, and recognize potential problems based on observable changes in customer behavior; (b)Understand how the physical environment (layout, proximity, staff visibility, traffic patterns) impacts interactions among customers and staff; (c) Apply proactive management skills (behavior expectations, effective communication, positive reinforcement) that promote responsible socializing and prevent the likelihood of negative interactions and alcohol related behavior problems; (d) Use defusing skills to safely manage interactions that have the potential for violence and injury. The overall goal for this project is to develop a series of online training modules for alcohol servers on how to apply effective behavioral techniques in bar, tavern, and lounge environments. This training, entitled Alcohol Servers Applying Psychology (ASAP), will be delivered through a sophisticated, yet user friendly web delivery platform (IRIS Ed Online) that has been developed by IRIS Media to enhance the reach of public health interventions and disseminate training on a wide scale. The ASAP training program will use engaging and instructionally sound approaches that include observational learning techniques, interactive mastery exercises, self assessment reviews, journaling exercises to encourage self reflection, and online social support for workers in the field. In Phase I, we propose to determine the feasibility of ASAP's online training approach by developing and testing a key module in the program: defusing aggressive and potentially violent confrontations. Our evaluation procedures call for a series of formative and summative steps that include focus groups, key informant interviews, a technology usability test, a pre post test of knowledge, skills and self efficacy, and measures of technology acceptance and consumer satisfaction with 40 participants. In Phase II, we will complete the program by developing three additional modules and by conducting a large scale randomized treatment control evaluation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The consumption and abuse of alcohol in drinking establishments can often lead to aggressive and violent behaviors and put workers and customers at risk of injury. Alcohol Servers Applying Psychology will provide online training to alcohol servers in how to use psychologically sound measures to prevent problems and to intervene when potentially dangerous confrontations arise. Through this program servers will receive training in a set of tested, positive, and effective strategies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]